


Differing Opinions

by MiHnn



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, F/M, Friendship, Humor, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 14:37:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1714193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiHnn/pseuds/MiHnn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia Martin was many things, but she was <i>never</i> wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Differing Opinions

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I couldn't help myself. :D

Lydia Martin was never late.

Most of the time she was on time or punctual, but she had made it a point to _never_ get late for anything. She would arrive just when she meant to, wearing the perfect outfit for the occasion with her hair and makeup done, which was a talent she had perfected through many years of trial and error. She had never had to run, or rush. She chose to move at her own pace while everyone else was forced to wait for her.

She was so good at time management that on this particular Tuesday, there was nothing more disheartening than the fact that she was, for the first time in years, late.

She blamed the blue Toyota parked in her parking spot, of course. It took her years to cultivate the relationships with the right sort of people who let her park in the parking space closest to the school doors. It was the perfect place with a section of the roof of the school providing shelter onto the driver’s side so that rain or shine, she didn’t have to worry about the weather ruining her shoes.

 _Everyone_ knew that that was _her_ parking spot, which was why the appearance of the car caused her eyes to widen and her teeth to gnash together angrily before she started searching for the next available parking space. Unluckily for her, it was the furthest anyone had ever had to park and she had to make her way to school wearing four-inch heels. Unluckily for the driver of that Toyota, she planned to make his or her life a living hell until justice was met.

Walking as fast as she could, Lydia made it indoors without much incident, her fingers running through her strategically placed hair to ensure that her hairstyle had made it safely. She made her way to her locker quickly, aware that the hallways were empty because class had already started. She would have to talk her way out of this mishap later on in the day. She hated having blemishes on her permanent records. She liked them pristine and without incident.

Opening her locker a tad roughly, she pulled out the books needed for the first two classes, her mind forming excuses that could be used later on in the day for her tardiness. She glanced at her reflection quickly in the mirror hanging in her locker and then closed the locker door before turning to rush to her first class, only to yelp in surprise when she bumped into someone. Her books fell from her hands with a dull thud, and her already short temper was on the cusp of being blown out of proportion by the thought of another cause of delay. Lydia felt like screaming, but she didn’t; she chose to be the bigger person as she eyed the unfortunate individual who was standing before her.

He was someone she had never seen before, which meant that he was new. Skinny and gangly, he wore thick, black-rimmed glasses, a beanie on his head and a frown on his face. “You dropped something,” he said flippantly, his tone without any emotion as he shifted on his feet to look at her, his hand resting around the strap of his backpack lightly.

He didn’t look as impressed by her appearance as people usually were. His lack of a wide-eyed reaction unnerved her.

Lydia raised a mocking eyebrow at him. “You mean _you_ dropped something.” She crossed her arms and looked at him meaningfully. “I believe you owe me an apology.”

His head twitched as he stared at her, his eyes squinting as if she had said the most absurd thing. “ _You_ bumped into _me._ ”

“ _No,_ ” Lydia said slowly, her patience waning. “You bumped into _me_. I think it’s time you pick up my books and apologise, don’t you?” She smiled widely at him, her expression devoid of any sincerity. Had this been Jackson or any other boy at Beacon Hills High School, they would have been on their knees by now, picking up her books and apologising profusely. Had it been anyone else, they would have had the good sense to offer to carry her books and walk her to class.

The person standing in front of her did no such thing. He scoffed, his lips twisting into a humourless smile. “I’m late, so…. Good luck with that.” He then pulled his phone out from the pocket of his jeans, sidestepped around her and made his way down the hall, his head ducked and his eyes glued to the device.

Lydia watched him pass her incredulously, his sneakers squeaking on the floor lazily as if he had all the time in the world, before he entered the AP Physics class without so much as a glance towards her. She blinked at the spot where he had disappeared from, unhappy with the feeling of being dismissed by a stranger. _She_ was the one who flippantly dismissed people, not the other way around.

Mumbling under her breath about ‘inconsiderate jerks’, she got down on her haunches and picked up the books, hugging them to her chest in an effort to calm her nerves. It wouldn’t do anyone any good if she stayed angry. She stood up carefully and took three deep breaths to loosen the knots that had formed in the back of her shoulders from that one encounter.

It didn’t matter, Lydia told herself. The chances of having to interact with him were minimal. She only needed to concentrate on herself, not on some washed up hipster-wannabe with a complete lack of manners, and no doubt, awful hair. Why else would he hide it under that poor excuse for a hat?

Removing the incident from her mind, she made her way to her own lesson, determined to use her skills to make everyone forget about the fact that Lydia Martin’s first day back to school after the Summer vacation was _not_ perfect.

 

* * *

It was Allison who drew her attention as she slipped into her seat opposite Lydia at their usual table in the school cafeteria.

“Where have you been? I thought you were going to meet me earlier.”

“I was,” Lydia muttered casually as her eyes narrowed at the person she was watching over her friend’s shoulder. “Something came up.”

Raising an eyebrow at her, Allison followed Lydia’s gaze until it settled on the new kid who was seated alone a few tables away. He barely looked up as he kept his nose buried in his phone. Every once in a while he made the effort to take a bite out of an apple before going back to whatever that held his interest.

“Do I even want to know?” Allison turned her attention back to her friend, her tone taking on a teasing quality. “I thought you were with Jackson.”

Lydia pursed her lips in distaste, her eyes never straying from him. “I’m always with Jackson. And this isn’t _that_.”

“Really?” Allison teased, her playful tone giving way to a wide grin. “Then why are you staring at him?”

Lydia let her gaze fall on her friend, her eyes rolling in annoyance. “I wasn’t staring at him.”

Allison’s smile was wide, but she forced it away with a quick nod, clearly humouring her best friend. “Of course not. I don’t know what I was thinking.”

When Lydia only served to glare at her, Allison let out a small laugh as she dropped the pretence that this was in any way serious. “Fine. Tell me, then. What’s so interesting about him?”

Lydia cocked her head to the side, thinking about her next words deeply before she said, “I don’t like him.”

“You don’t like him?” Allison glanced at him again before she shrugged away her friend’s glare. He didn’t look like a jerk. A loner, maybe, but that meant he would mind his own business. “Why?”

“Hm… Let me think,” Lydia began perkily. “He’s a rude, social pariah, who acts unbecoming of a gentleman, and he has no sense of what is right or wrong.” If what she said came out more rehearsed than she intended, Lydia didn’t mind. Allison wasn’t the first person she had told her opinion to that day.

“This is your _objective_ opinion, is it?” Allison asked suspiciously.

Lydia blinked at her friend. “Of course.”

“And you came to this objective opinion because…?”

Lydia’s gaze narrowed when she noticed him tossing away his half-eaten apple before leaving the cafeteria, his eyes hardly leaving his phone as he did so. Her lips pursed in displeasure. How wasteful.

“Lydia!”

“Hm?”

Allison eyed her meaningfully. “Well?”

“Well what?”

Jackson slipped in beside Lydia then, placing an arm around her shoulders and a quick kiss to her cheek. “What are you two discussing?”

Allison opened her mouth to speak, but Lydia spoke over her. “Nothing,” she said chirpily before placing a quick kiss on his lips. “Usual, boring, school things.” She adamantly ignored the suggestive look her friend threw her.

Her best friend wasn’t the type to understand her grudges, anyway.

 

* * *

Lydia’s least favourite moment of the day happened to occur during one of her least favourite classes, not for the subject matter, of course, but the teacher. Mr Harper was a sweetheart, but he was overreaching by trying to teach AP Calculus to a bunch of teenagers who knew no better. She knew better, which gave her the perfect opportunity to correct her teacher’s work as a fun pastime.

By that time of the day Lydia had learned two valuable pieces of information about the new guy: that his name was Stuart and his pretentious first name did nothing to make her dislike him any less.

“Mr Stilinski!” was the first thing Mr Harper said as he was halfway through explaining the algorithm on the board. “Am I boring you?”

She turned around to face the culprit with a smug smile, a perfectly shaped eyebrow raised in preparation of a good show. He was sitting a few seats away from her, leaning back casually with his legs stretched out in front of him and twirling a pencil as he withdrew his attention from something outside the window. At least he had been forced to take that stupid beanie off his head.

“Nope, I’m good,” Stuart said with a shrug as he straightened in his seat. He didn’t even look fazed that a teacher was calling him out.

Lydia couldn’t help but roll her eyes at her accuracy on first impressions. He was clearly going to be _that_ guy; the ‘I-don’t-give-a-shit-even-though-I-secretly-do’ type. How pathetic!

Mr Harper didn’t look at all placated by his new student’s words. “Since you’re so confident about this subject,” he said as he leant against the desk and crossed his arms, “maybe you could tell us what the answer is.”

Stuart looked around, noting the curious expressions before he shrugged again and leant back. “I would but… your choices are wrong.”

“What?” she couldn’t help but ask at the same time as her teacher. Mr Harper froze as Lydia frowned and ducked her head.

“Er… Yeah,” Stuart said flippantly. “It should be 32? Not 37.” He shrugged again, as if that was the answer and he couldn’t help it.

Mr Harper stepped back and eyed the algorithm for a while before he made the change, somewhat flustered. “I’m glad you’re paying attention. Now onto the next problem…”

Lydia watched as Stuart rolled his eyes and ducked his head, his fingers pulling out his phone from his pants pocket before he furiously started typing. As if he sensed her watching him, he looked up, catching her in the act just before she could look away.

He knew the problem just like she did, and he knew it without even trying.

The very thought of having someone like her in this school was unnerving. Would she have to compete to keep her position for the highest GPA? She had never had to compete for anything in her life. She hardly had to try.

Her eyes flitted briefly onto the new guy as she contemplated her next move, her curiosity taking over. Clearly, she needed to do some hard-pressed investigation into who he is and why he’s here. There was a possibility that it might have been a fluke, but she really couldn't chance it.

She turned her attention to the front of the class, her gaze falling on the large clock so she could count the seconds until school let out.

It wasn’t until later, when she saw him pulling away in the very same blue Toyota that had taken her parking spot, did Lydia acknowledge that her dislike and curiosity of him had morphed into hatred and annoyance.

She _knew_ she didn’t like him for a reason.

Lydia Martin was many things, but she was _never_ wrong.


End file.
